Wounds, which lead to a severe blood loss, are a main cause of death in battlegrounds and field conditions. Therefore, means for a quick and efficient bleeding stoppage is an essential first-aid treatment of such wounds.
Although there are many devices and methods useful in stopping bleeding, one of the most commonly used devices are bandages. Various types of bandages are known in the literature and markets. The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos: 34,112; 721,162; 2,113,534; 2,480,430; 2,646,034; 3,005,454; 3,050,064; 3,536,068; 4,048,991; 4,149,540; 4,243,028; 4,345,591; 4,802,667; 5,234,459; 5,628,723 and 8,163,973.
Although various shapes and sizes of bandages exist in the market, these bandages may not fit a specific injury, especially battlefield injuries such as bullet wounds. Attempting to modify a standard bandage to fit a specific wound may require time that may lead to additional blood loss in the critical minutes following injury. There is, therefore, a need in the art for a bandage, which may be easily modified to fit complex wounds, such as bullet wounds having both an entry and an exit wound, amputations, large area wounds and multiple injuries.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.